American Mews Version 8753
by NekoLuvsL
Summary: Well,fourfriends go to Japan and get turned in toMews,blah,blah,blah.You know all that stuff.But,this has the bonus feature of messing with canon chars minds.Yay!And hyper cappuccinos!Rating'cuz of big wors,like cappuccino.vaugeletroyu and hugeletsayabash
1. FIRST CHAPPIE OF KEWLNESS

Hi! Why is this story titled 'American Mews v.87.53', you ask. Well, because that's probably how many are out there. Berri disappeared in here

Disclaimer: -Looks at list- Oh, here's Daniel Radcliff! Here's the house! Ooop, here's TMM. And Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy -folds up list- there ya have it! No TMM or HGTTG owning.

American Mews V. 87.53

Neko yawned and sat up in her sleeping bag. She looked over at her four friends who were still sleeping. "So long and thanks for all the fish! So sad that it should come to this!" Neko sang the ending song of _Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy _with increasing levels of loudness, until all her friends woke up. They hurriedly switched from pajamas to normal clothes. "We're going to JAAAAPPAAAN! We're going to JAAAPAAAN!" Neko, A, and Ketchup chanted. Akuma repeatedly banged her head against the wall. "Everyone! It's time to leave! Isn't it early? I mean, jeez, six in the morning?" Neko's mom called, then walked away from the stairs grumbling. She was not a morning person. How Neko woke up that early, I have no idea. Neko glanced at Ketchup, who glanced at A, who glanced at Akuma, who returned the circle glance to Neko. "CHAARRGGEEEEEEE!!!" Came the battle cry, and all the girls ran down the stairs. When they got to the entryway, or exitway, in this case. Neko flopped down on the pile of luggage. "So dang... sleepy." She said with a yawn. The group started piling things in the car. Well, to make things shorter, not much havoc was caused except the snackage issue. The girls piled into Neko's mom's convertible. The only boy, Neko's dad, had to follow in the truck because there wasn't enough room in the car. "We're goin' to Mew Land!" "Fu Rei San!" "Waffles!" "Can Pai make waffles?" "ZIM EATS WAFFLES!" "YAY!!" That was the conversation that echoed through the convertible. The girls started singing So Long And Thanks For All The Fish. Then they finally arrived at the Bush Airport. Then flew to fifty other airports. Nothing eventful happened except Akuma managed to squeeze a cappuccino out of the parents and gave Neko some. Then Neko spoke in hyper speed for the rest of airplane time. Finally, they arrived in Japan. Due to some freak coincidence the hotel was right near Cafe Mew Mew.

A non-eventful day later

"Oh... My...God..." Akuma uttered this statement before retuning to gaping, which all other Psychos (group name for Ketchup, Akuma, A and Neko) were doing all ready. They were standing at the walls of Cafe Mew Mew. "It's...so..._pink_" Neko spat out the word. "Dare you to touch it." The amazed mood changed into competitive. Ketchup poked t the wall, then ran back like the wall might kill her. "Wait. I've read A la Mode. We might turn into Mews if we go to a certain place in there." Neko thought." C'mon." Neko charged in and went straight for the softly glowing door marked 'Employees Only'. "Hey it sa-" Akuma tried to say before Neko cut her off. "Hey, this door's glowing. Wonder what's behind it." Neko said, in case anyone was eavesdropping. She entered, and found a scene much like Berri did. Cat statue and all. Everyone poked it. Now, if this were a manga or anime, we would be treated to some spiffy, shiny pictures as the DNA was fused. But it's not, so use your imagination. The Psychos were roughly like the normal Mews. Like so: (Name, position, animal, took place of, costume colour)

Neko-Leader-Caspain Tiger-Ichigo-Blue

Ketchup-Member-Raven-Minto-Neon Green

A-Member-Ring-Tailed Lemur-Pudding-Red

Akuma-Member-Rabid Timber Wolf-Zakuro-Pitch Black.

At that precise moment, the worker people heard Akuma's cry of "HOLY CRAP!!" And the sound of A, Ketchup, and Neko running around screaming and crashing into stuff. Neko finally noticed Ichigo. "THE DRAMATIC FREAK!!!" she screamed, (Seriously, Quote Ichigo: Words.. they're swelling up from my heart... Strawberry bell.. 0.) This is me: Holy crap, Strawberry bell! ..Cool. ) Neko screamed some more. " RUN AWAAAAYYY!" "What.. did.. you just.. call ME??!?!" Ichigo yelled. " Crap! RUN AWAY REALLY FAST!!!!" Ketchup yelled. And the Psychos ran around hitting stuff with Ketchup's newly found All Mighty Magic Ketchup Bottle. Neko flying with telekinesis that all Psychos had. May things were destroyed.

TBC


	2. monkeys

Chappie TWO! Hope ya like! Stupid alien names and crap planned, I know. Hi, Frelling! The rare Caspain tiger labelled 'Neko Updating' has been seen again! I.. got.. a.. tiger...question...wrong... Need counselling... -sucks thumb-

Disclaimer: Look at the last one.. But add Invader Zim...

Chapter 2

So we return to the scene of destruction. Cafe Mew Mew. What caused this destruction, you may ask? Well, look at the last chapter. Well, Pai decided to cause havoc in the Cafe. He left scarred for _life_. This is what happened. "PAAAII!" Ketchup cried, as she was the first to notice him. The scarring has begun. '_Well, if Neko can fly maybe I can too!'_ Ketchup thought. And took off. Neko followed her example, and so did A. And because of the weight of the three Psychosand the fact that two rabidly attached to his feet by their teeth, Pai sunk to the ground where people could annoy him. Actually, drag him to their hotel to mess with his mind. Actually, his remaining sanity. The last thing Pai saw before he blacked out cause of a hit to the head with a two sticks, one twisted around the other to form a fork at the tip. This was Neko's Neko Wish Stick, also known as the Sword Stick. Pai woke up covered in shaving cream, and sitting in a tree with the Psychos climbing down a ladder. Akuma looked up noticing Pai was brushing the shaving cream off his clothing." Uh, guys? He's awake. And growling." Akuma whispered. "SKEDADDLE! Neko screamed. And so they did.

Undescribable things that were so random, I couldn't describe them happened for a week

So the Psychos, went back to America. There, they were called the Mews. Then, the threat appeared.

-Jaws music- Idiot aliens! YAAY! We're doomed! Well, actually one was Zim, but he couldn't fly so he fell. Down, an' down an' down an' down-- (Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!!!) Tokay, so Zim fell, an' when he hit he disappeared after Akuma hit him with her arrows. So Neko was all, "NUUUUU! ZIIM!" Bending on the floor all dramatic-like. And this is the shortest chappie eva! I can't think of 'nething


End file.
